


The Other Side 01

by 2water



Series: The Other SideSide [1]
Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	The Other Side 01

清晨6：30，床头柜摆的电子闹钟按时嗡嗡叫起来。  
Orm Marius闭着眼睛抬起左手一巴掌拍上闹钟将它关闭，翻了个身轻揉眉间，闭着眼睛让眼球适应阳光的亮度，以放松的状态等待大脑逐渐清醒。花了五分钟醒脑，他一鼓作气坐直穿戴好帽衫和短裤，出门绕着家附近的街道跑了三公里后，回家简单冲凉，穿好熨烫整齐的西装，在卧室配有的小盥洗室搭理好金发喷了几下除臭剂后又打上男香，正了正领带走到餐厅。

“早上好。”男人露出一个丈夫应有的温和微笑。  
坐在桌边的妻子站起来前倾身体，等待他凑过去交换一个早安吻，把盛有烤面包配煮蛋和煎西蓝花浇烤肉酱的早餐跟煮好的咖啡推到Orm座位前，转身到儿童房叫儿子起床。  
“今天可能会晚点回来......”Orm用叉子把半熟的煮蛋捣碎，压开在焦黄的面包片上，“指控市长的案子今天会宣判，Vulko又得到关于James Jordon打算辞职卸任的消息，团队要计划一下是否竞选的问题。”  
“哦，天呐！这是我们一直想要的！”女人美丽的脸上瞬间绽开欣快的笑容，快步走过来抱住Orm，沾满香气的红发扫在他脸上。“要我联系爸爸去帮你筹划一下吗？”  
“呃......先不必了，等我们有了大概方案再请Nereus过来吧。”  
“你看上去有些紧张？”她在自己的位置坐好后戏谑地上下打量丈夫，“这很好，你需要一定的紧迫感。但别担心，我相信你肯定能成功的。”  
“谢谢，Mera。”他越过桌面吻了吻妻子艳红色的嘴唇。

“现在，请全体起立。”  
Orm清了清嗓子直视法官的方向站起，习惯性将西服下摆拽整齐。  
“你紧张吗？”短期共事的同事在斜后方小声问。  
“我从没输过。”Orm轻声说，表情毫无变化。

香槟的盖子伴着清脆的响声飞了出去，其后跟着一股淡黄色的泡沫，衣着光鲜的人们围绕四周发出矜持的惊呼和大笑。  
“敬Orm Marius，祝他在十八个月的连轴转之后能无忧无虑地休息一下，因为明天我就要用一大堆工作把他埋葬了。”  
“敬Orm！”  
男人啜饮着威士忌扫视三两成群聊天应酬的人群，脑子里盘算着下一步弹劾的安排和迫使市长离职的方法。他已经为了这个案子日夜不停辛苦了很久，终于打击了那个同志俱乐部组织，当地的反移民政策也即将立法。长舒一口气后，Orm注意到检察院的一个高瘦的实习生在人与人的缝隙间冲自己笑了一下。  
他嗓子有些干，立即喝了口酒转移视线。

派对结束已经近晚上十一点，Orm跟在Murky后面快步走向停车位，他还想赶回去在Mera睡觉前到卧室看一眼儿子的睡脸。  
“酒店正门那边聚集了一帮人。”Murk转动方向盘回过头来，“是那帮抗议者。”  
“那帮......他们怎么找到这儿来的？”Orm没把“基佬”这个词说出口。  
“我也不清楚，可能是从法院直接跟过来的。要从酒店后门出去吗？”  
“不必，我们又没做什么亏心事。”

五星级酒店门口果然或站或坐聚了一帮拿着口号牌的人，他们跟酒店保持着适当的距离让保安没有理由去驱赶阻拦，却挡在汽车的必经之路上。多个俱乐部被强制关闭，同志互助小组被拒绝提供场地的愤怒积淀在人们心里，检察院支持反移民政策的态度更是让一部分人对Orm的行踪穷追不舍。

看到熟悉的黑色凯迪拉克驶出，十几个人一拥而上将车身团团围住，纸板做的牌子遮住挡风玻璃，许多手掌啪啪拍着车窗。  
“嘿！闪开！”Murk一边在车里骂着一边不停闪烁车灯。  
“等一下，我下去跟他们讲。这不就是他们想要的吗，看我露面？”没等助理开口，Orm就拉开车门，抗议者看到他现身不禁一愣，齐刷刷向后退了一步，宛如给Orm让出了一片演讲场地。

停车位，他还想赶回去在Mera睡觉前到卧室看一眼儿子的睡脸。  
“酒店正门那边聚集了一帮人。”Murk转动方向盘回过头来，“是那帮抗议者。”  
“那帮......他们怎么找到这儿来的？”Orm没把“基佬”这个词说出口。  
“我也不清楚，可能是从法院直接跟过来的。要从酒店后门出去吗？”  
“不必，我们又没做什么亏心事。”  
五星级酒店门口果然或站或坐聚了一帮拿着口号牌的人，他们跟酒店保持着适当的距离让保安没有理由去驱赶阻拦，却挡在汽车的必经之路上。多个俱乐部被强制关闭，同志互助小组被拒绝提供场地的愤怒积淀在人们心里，检察院支持反移民政策的态度更是让一部分人对Orm的行踪穷追不舍。  
看到熟悉的黑色凯迪拉克驶出，十几个人一拥而上将车身团团围住，纸板做的牌子遮住挡风玻璃，许多手掌啪啪拍着车窗。  
“嘿！闪开！”Murk一边在车里骂着一边不停闪烁车灯。  
“等一下，我下去跟他们讲。这不就是他们想要的吗，看我露面？”没等助理开口，Orm就拉开车门，抗议者看到他现身不禁一愣，齐刷刷向后退了一步，宛如给Orm让出了一片演讲场地。  
“请大家冷静一下。”Orm提高音量用他好听清亮令人信服的嗓音安抚人群，“我非常理解你们现在的心情，今天的审判或许在一定程度上给你们的日常造成了不方便，但请相信，检察院的目的绝不是给你们的群体造成麻烦，而是修正处理政府人员与一些灰色地带的纠结。”  
“骗子！”  
“虚伪的恐同佬！”  
“我们绝对没有培养对同性恋群体和移民群体的歧视情绪。查办俱乐部也只是因为FBI通过部分腐败行为发现了一些性交易的链条，而且类似行为可能会造成疾病的传播。”  
“伪君子！”  
“白皮猪！”  
Orm皱着眉深吸一口气，“作为司法机关，我们的职责是......”

“啪”得一声脆响，一个装满番茄汁的塑料袋包打破在Orm额头，鲜红的液体洒了他一身一脸，视线也被刺眼的汁水模糊了。Orm费力地眯着眼，看见那个总是站在抗议者群体里的高大夏威夷男人正半扬右手死死盯着这边。  
投掷物体算是发生了暴力冲突，保安立即打喊着跑过来拉开他们给车让路。Murk眼疾手快下车将还有点发懵的Orm拽回车上。  
“这些人是讲不通道理的。”亚裔男人掏出条毛巾扔给Orm。“不过他们今晚肯定是要在警局过夜了，希望能安分一阵子，不要在竞选期间捣乱。”  
“某种程度我们也需要这种捣乱。”Orm心平气和甚至带了点笑容，“他们的抗议方式不会导致人民表示更多理解或同情的。”  
“下次还是不要跟这些人废话了吧。”  
Orm回头隔着玻璃远远看了眼被巡警和保安压在地上或者抱着牌子逃窜的人。“那个冲我扔番茄包的男人，之前也见过好几次，上回往车窗扔鸡蛋的也是他吧？查过那人叫什么吗？”  
“Arthur Curry，上回就记录在案了。一个建筑师，同志，还是毛利族移民，算是占齐了我们政策里的不利面，来抗议也算是有理有据。”  
“哼，也别太在意了，毕竟接下来，还有好长一段时间要应付这帮人。”  
对话间，Murk将车拐进一个临时停车点，向后转身伸过手来。“把衣服脱下来吧。”  
“......什么？”Orm猜自己现在表情一定很奇怪。  
“西服，上面全是番茄汁，脱下来我等会顺路送到24小时洗衣店，明天就跟新的一样了。”急性子的助理冲上司招招手。  
“哦......”Orm犹犹豫豫挪开视线，又抬起眼皮正好对上Murk那种“大男人有什么可扭捏”的目光，便只好不情不愿在车后座脱下外套，解开领带，最终把衬衣也脱了下来。裸露的感觉让他浑身难受，哆哆嗦嗦从座位后面抽出去健身房用的运动服套上，抬起头却发现Murk压根没在注意自己。  
他暗暗地拧了一把自己的大腿。

回到家时，只有门廊暗黄色的小灯还开着。Orm估计Mera和Otho已经睡了，便轻踩着步子进了卧室，里面依旧空无一人。Mera最近总是哄着孩子睡着后自己也窝在他的小床上，两人上次同床大概是两个星期前的事了。  
Orm坐在床上打开笔记本电脑，戴好耳机，搜索出那个他可以完整背诵域名的网站，点开本周点击率最高的视频。  
褐色头发的年轻人被一个肌肉发达的黑人压在身下操弄撑开的肛口，过快过强的动作让青年发出类似哭泣的尖叫，向前试图逃离却被猛然捉回去。  
Orm的喉结上下滚动，感到下身又热又胀，右手探过去解开拉链，伸进内裤中握住自己勃起的阴茎，随着视频中的节奏撸动。

毫无预兆地，敲门声叩叩响起，Orm赶忙合上电脑系好裤子，完成这串动作后Mera也走了进来。  
他人见人爱的美丽妻子全身上下只穿了一件香槟色短睡裙，眼神中带着刚睡醒的迷蒙，任哪个男人看了都会为她的性感倾倒。  
“今天怎么样？”  
Orm注视着Mera走近环住他的脖子，女人柔软的胸脯靠在他身上，扑过来一团沐浴乳的香味。“你知道的，我接手的案子怎么可能会输掉呢？”  
“哈哈呵——那我们是不是坐上司法部长的直通车了？”  
“喔......这个还说不好哦。”  
红发女人目光流转着暧昧的旖旎，亲上丈夫形状完美的下巴，甚至用舌尖舔过上面的浅沟。“你做的很棒，应该得到奖励。Otho今天还问我，什么时候能有一个小妹妹呢。”她边说边用手覆上Orm还勃起的阴茎，勾起一个挑逗的微笑。  
男人从不会拒绝妻子的邀请，他托着屁股将她抱起扔在床上，褪去衣服后爬过去从上向下亲吻Mera雪白细腻的皮肤，埋在纤细的双腿间取悦她。  
Mera喘息着哼哼偷笑，揪住Orm的头发拉他上来，大张双腿迎接丈夫的进入。  
Orm闭上眼睛，扶住茎身顶进她湿热的甬道。

性爱过后，Orm抱着妻子熟睡的身体发愣，偶尔回过神略带愧疚地偏头吻吻她的鬓发。  
尽管射过一次，精液留在Mera身体里，但这还不够，他还没有满足。Orm小心翼翼抽出胳膊，躺到床的另一侧，在黑暗中睁着眼睛畅想。  
他想起那个年轻的实习生，一头茂密甚至有点蓬乱的黑发，健康的小麦色皮肤，绿色的眼睛，中欧风格的轮廓。渐渐这种想象不再局限于青年的正装打扮或者休闲衬衫，发展到了露出上臂的T恤，紧身背心，到能看到褐色乳头的裸体。Orm好奇那个男孩的下体会是什么形状，是深色直楞楞搭在腿间呢？还是略带弧度向上弯曲？他有没有割过包皮？后面的洞口又是什么颜色？  
思维止不住地滑向难以控制的方向，Orm的阴茎也越来越硬。这不像他，不像那个总是冷静、自信、淡然、禁欲的政客。  
没人知道Orm真实的样子，那个秘密像影子般跟随了近二十年，却一直被他狠狠压在心底不许泄露。

Orm Marius，一个业界公认的反同者，其实是个深柜。

他悄悄叹了口气，再次握住自己的阴茎，抑制紊乱的呼吸撸动起来。拇指剐蹭柱身，虎口旋转着摩擦龟头下的敏感带，不时钻住前段抠挖马眼。酸麻的快感让他腰都忍不住绷紧，数次尽量不惊醒Mera的动作后，他将稀薄的精液射在手心。  
背德的放纵让他内心空虚异常，翻了个身打算抽张纸擦去体液，滑腻的手却鬼使神差顺着会阴向下摸去。  
借着湿滑的体液，他按向那个不是为性爱产生的穴口。紧闭皱缩，却有些期待地在碰触下颤抖。  
Orm不知道具体该怎么做，他对男人性交的了解仅限于gv。迟疑片刻后，食指第一个指节刺入了肛门。  
很涨，很怪，还牵扯出了点排便的欲望。Orm突然就觉得这样相当恶心，摇摇头抽出手擦净上面的液体。

“所以你不认为这是道德上应该谴责的事？同性恋和滥交？”Orm挑起眉毛喝了口咖啡。  
“好吧......如果涉及到性交易，是的，当然应受到谴责。但说到底性取向不是那个群体可以选择的事，我们若大加打击，怕是要被人诟病社会倒退了。”Vulko转着眼珠说。  
“毕竟我们的社区大部分是教徒，在这种信仰下......”  
“瞧我差点忘了，你可是相当虔诚的天主教徒。但无论如何，我们还是要稳步行事。”  
坐在单人沙发翘着腿旁听的Nereus直起后背，深邃的灰绿色眼睛盯着Orm。“已经获得准确消息James Jordon会在六个月内辞职，我让他承诺短期内不透露消息。但现在的问题是，你必须尽快确认是否参与选举，是不是有胆量去抛下现在拥有的安定工作去做这些事。”  
Orm迟疑地环顾他的团队。  
“一旦确定下来我们就要着手开始拉赞助了。”  
“哦......”金发男人微笑起来，“如果我不参与，司法部长的位子岂不是要被别人占走了？”  
其他人互相对视片刻，不约而同鼓起了掌。

深夜，因Mera带着Otho出门游玩，Orm便懒得回家打算留在办公室过夜。隔着贴有白色横条的玻璃，他恰好能看见那个实习生的桌子。  
那种渴望又涌了起来，男人摇摇头压下欲望，打开卷宗。  
“Amnesty Bay”，这是那个感染艾滋病后被俱乐部和约炮机构抛弃的证人揭露的名字。  
盯着铅印文字沉思了很久后，Orm在搜索栏打出俱乐部全称，并在结果中筛选出那个最像官网的网站。  
“保证健康”  
“绝对的隐私安全”  
“提供难忘的体验”  
“只接待预约客户”  
“欢迎到访俱乐部或采取电话预约方式”  
一行行字扫视下来，Orm意识到心脏在胸腔的鼓动声大得吓人，几乎能在空旷寂静的办公室听见回音。他望着单人办公室外一张张杂乱的办公桌，感到自己的脸迅速变红变热。  
强烈的羞耻感驱使下，Orm套上运动帽衫跑到几乎无车的街道上试图用运动平息冲动。

大约跑了五公里，大汗淋漓的状态下，扭曲的心情却愈发增强。  
他深吸一口气，转身走进路边的24小时商店，买了个便宜的非智能手机，插入新卡后手颤抖着打开翻盖。  
不可能还记得电话号码的...一定会打给陌生人...这个时间或许还会挨骂...号码一定是错误的......  
他自我安慰着，拇指仿佛拥有生命般在键盘上快速活动按下一串数字。

接通的嘟嘟声传出来，Orm紧张万分地把手机贴到耳边。

“您好，慈恩港观光中心。”平静的男人声音响起。  
“呃......你好.......”Orm结结巴巴地说，望着路旁的行道树觉得自己蠢得吓人。“你知道吗，我觉得我可能拨错号码了......”  
“请问您是通过浏览网站想要预约的客人吗？”  
“嗯...咳，对。”他感觉自己比第一次演讲还要紧张，“只是我不知道怎样......你瞧，我没什么经验。”  
“好的，我只需要问几个问题。您叫什么名字？是什么职业呢？”  
“名字...... Orvax...Orvax O'Sullivan。”他鬼使神差地用了父亲的名字和母亲的家族姓氏。  
“Orvax，请放轻松。您以前没有使用过机构的服务对吗？”  
“是的。”  
“我明白了。情况是这样，机构的男孩会视各人情况收取费用。您有在网站浏览过自己感兴趣的类型吗？”  
“呃......是的。最好是，黑头发，浅棕色皮肤，个子不要太高。”  
“好的，我们有这样一个男孩，Donald，机构的最爱之一，他的日程空着。”  
“Donald，没错，我看到过他。”  
“您可以从网站查询费用，价格会根据日期和时间有些许变动。这周五下午三点方便吗？”  
“可以......”  
“我们仅接受现金付费，您将装有费用的信封寄存在前台即可。我们会确保让你开心，Orvax，有任何问题的话联系我即可。你对穿着有什么偏好吗......”

周五他结束工作后早早开车离开检察院，回家换上自己那辆银色家居型雪佛兰，开往亚特兰蒂斯酒店。路上给Mera打了个电话确认她跟Otho在湖边玩得开心后，他摘下婚戒走到了约定的房门前。

“嘿，很高兴见到你，Orvax。”  
看上去二十岁出头的青年从门后走出，他比照片上还要瘦些，浅褐色的眼睛带着勾引意味走近帮Orm脱掉外套，拉着他坐在沙发上。  
“来点红酒吗？”  
“不了......谢谢，我开车来的。”  
“哦，你看上去累极了。”Donald帮冲过澡的Orm揉按肩膀，并在感受到男人健壮的肌肉时毫不掩饰惊讶的表情。  
那个神情，在Orm眼里，就是gay极了。  
“所以，你更喜欢哪一边？”  
“哪一边是指？”  
“Top......还是Bottom？想要我怎么做？”  
“呃......我不知道，我从来都没......”  
“我明白了。”青年轻轻抚摸着Orm的侧颈，“让我们试着来，看你能接受到哪一步吧。放轻松，我会让你感到愉快的。”

他蛇一样滑下去，解开Orm的腰带释放出他半勃的阴茎，一边娴熟地用手指撸动刺激一边含住头部吸吮。  
“啧......该死。”挤压的酥麻让Orm紧紧绷起下身。青年的手活和口活都很棒，迅速将唾液涂满柱身，并且做了几次深喉用咽部紧窒的肌肉取悦Orm。含了一会后，他接着滑腻的液体蹭着坚硬的阴茎抬起头注视Orm。  
“你想试着操我吗？我很干净的。”  
没等他回答，Donald就拉着Orm上床，解开睡衣露出他扩张过的后部。Orm原以为真正面对男人的肛门时自己会萎，但他的下体只是诚实地更兴奋了，感到悲哀的同时还有一丝欣快。  
Orm戴好安全套缓缓插了进去，并且险些在前端进入时射出来。他没料到男人会这么紧这么热，里面甚至还比阴道更柔软。  
抽插的动作中，青年翘着屁股大声呻吟，甚至好几次痉挛着屁股掐住自己的阴茎阻止高潮。Orm听过女性在床上取悦自己佯装叫床，但那和这不同。Donald夹着哭腔的叫声好似真的沉浸在绝妙快感的漩涡中。这一定程度上让Orm感到骄傲，便动得更快顶入更深。

“你很不错。”  
事后Donald看向Orm的眼神都多了点依赖赞许。  
Orm没有作答，只专心地将袖口扣好，抬眼发现青年仍旧含笑盯着自己。“......今天，谢谢你。”  
“别在意，我也很开心。”  
“我可以问一下，就是......我在做的时候，你感觉好吗？”  
“哦，你是说肛交被插入吗？棒极了，你在我相处过的男人里算是很优秀的了。”Donald刻意选择让男人自尊心满足的措辞，“当然了，身为同志我建议还是尝试一下做bottom，那滋味让人很上瘾。”  
Orm一愣，接着尴尬笑笑，“不，我没说自己是男同。”  
“这样啊，不好意思我多嘴了。”青年满不在乎地穿好内裤，爬上床凑到Orm脸边，“我可以把你介绍给我的朋友Conan，据说他的技术和身材能让人发疯。他只接受少量的推荐，可以考虑联系一下。当然啦，开苞的话我还是建议选择尺寸更平均一些的。”  
“你想多了。”Orm目光闪躲，脑袋也偏开躲避青年试图亲吻嘴唇的动作。

“那么Orm，关于你的母亲，你曾引用她作为自己的灵感源泉。我们都知道她是教会的重要成员，同时曾在八十年代的抗议中被逮捕过数次，她的政治理念在现今看来都可以称为超前。关于你成为检察官她是怎么想的？”知名的报社撰稿人咬着笔头提问。  
“我们没有就这件事讨论过，然而，是的，我想她会为我感到骄傲。”Orm说着揉了揉挨在身边的Otho棕红色的头发。  
“你认为她会赞成你起诉的问题吗，比如，关于禁止非法移民和同性俱乐部营业......”  
“从小我的母亲就教育我应该为正义而战，保护脆弱无辜的人民，法律是这么做的最好方式，所以我的工作就是针对那些犯法的人帮他们走上正途。我们起诉犯法的人，但我们不是制定法律的人。”  
“不，但你们是会挑选案子的人。现在正在进行的案子恰好有利于争取这个白人居民占绝大多数并且很大比例是教徒的地区人民的支持，不是吗？所以这其中就含有道德问题，因为其他大多数州都是允许这条产业链和少数群体聚集处存在的，这怎么能说是一黑二白的事情？”  
“......”Orm浅蓝色的眼睛毫不退缩地与男人对视，“因为它就是。”

“你做的很棒，他们说会为你在杂志写个更长的传略。”Mera将Orm眼角粘的一根睫毛拨掉。  
“说实话我并不喜欢他们的提问方式，但我想自己扛住了压力。”  
“你只是对Atlanna的问题有点敏感。”她揪着丈夫的衣领在他唇上落下一吻，“找时间跟她聊聊，好吗？我可不希望我的丈夫总是和他母亲关系这么紧张，理由还是因为我从未谋面的公公。今天还是要通宵工作吗？”  
“呃......对，Murk介绍过一个小案子让我帮忙。你今天是不是也有安排？每个月的姐妹聚会日？”  
“没错。”Mera拍拍Orm健壮的胸部向后退去，“我会把Otho托付给爸爸妈妈，你记得晚上适当休息。爱你！”  
“爱你。”

他晚上在检察院附近的健身房运动了很久，体力几乎透支，才拖着身子走入秋天稍凉的夜风中。那种仿佛心脏下一秒就要爆裂的不适感又涌上来。  
Orm想自己一定是精神失常了才走上那条平日绝不会踏入的街道，穿过夜晚空旷的公园，低头前进的同时躲避却用余光扫视在草坪边用怪异眼神打量他的男人。他仔细调查过那个隐秘且一直将账目完美掩盖的俱乐部，清楚应该拐过几个弯道。走了半小时后，他站在了那家叫“慈恩港”的俱乐部门口。  
他抓了抓拢在脑后的头发，试图用尽量自然的姿势走进去，却被门口的男人推着胸口拦下。  
高大的黑人眯着眼睛上下打量检察官片刻后，一言不发地伸手解下Orm的领带，松开原本系到顶的纽扣露出一小片胸脯后，拍拍他的肩膀示意放行。

身体相贴衣着暴露的男人在变幻的灯光中跟随暧昧的音乐节奏摇摆，空气中弥漫着汗水和喷香的气味。不知什么人往他手里塞了个装着饮料的塑料杯，Orm便啜饮着往人少些的地方挤过去。  
他的屁股被人摸了一下，脖子也被滑腻腻的东西蹭过。  
Orm开始觉得来这里是个彻底错误的决定。  
“嘿，宝贝儿，你还好吗？”  
“这么着急跑到哪儿去啊，姑娘？”  
“一个人吗？”  
“想不想找个人陪陪？”  
逃离开一个搭讪的男人，很快又会陷入进一步的窘境。Orm猜自己大概会在同志圈非常受欢迎。他迫切的想离开，却在拥挤的人群中找不到大门的方向。  
混乱间，有人从他背后用力推搡了几把，Orm踉跄几下晃出人群，一抬头，发现墙上挂着一个箭头方向的精致木牌，上面刻着“慈恩港观光服务中心”。  
他回头确认一下没有人注意自己后，顺着方向找到了一扇隐蔽的黑门。

“您好，慈恩港观光中心，请问有什么我可以帮您的吗？”  
小小的房间用磨砂玻璃分割成两部分，空荡荡的屋子也没有监控镜头的痕迹，这倒让他想起教堂里告解的窗口，缓缓放下戒心。  
“你好，我是Orvax O'Sullivan，一周前在你们的机构接受过服务。”  
“哦！Orvax，是的，我看到过你的记录，你的评价十分不错。对我们的服务感受如何？”  
“我认为很好......是这样，你们机构是不是有个人叫Conan？Donald说会向他提起我......”  
“Conan，我们最棒的男人。只不过很不凑巧，他只将这个作为副业，现在恰好是他休息专心自己工作的阶段。他大约下个月会开始接受预约，到时我会电话联系的。您还有别的感兴趣的男孩吗？有在网站看到过Lynch吗？”  
“是的......金头发的男人。”Orm烦躁起来，但他竭力撑到能走出这里的时刻，“就他吧。什么时候？”

被进入的刹那，Orm抿着嘴唇死死盯住床头柜，还是感到自己脸烫的要烧起来了，更热的是强行吞下一根阴茎的后穴。那个金发法裔男人看在他第一次的份上已经足够温柔，甚至险些用手指让Orm体验前列腺高潮。前戏过程有多奇妙舒爽正片就有多难熬，他浑身僵硬得对方甚至无法动弹，更别说开始真正的性爱。  
“你还好吗？”法国男人亲亲Orm的背肌。  
“要说实话吗？不，我感觉糟透了。”  
“还想继续吗？”  
“......我们能换一下吗？你来之前灌过肠对吧，能不能让我......？”  
慈恩港机构的成员会绝对遵从客户的意愿，男人安抚地退出来，取悦着Orm打开双腿。

参选准备按部就班进行的同时，Orm的性生活也形成了规律。他每周会从机构预约一个男孩，在亚特兰蒂斯酒店见面，打一炮，留下信封匆匆离开。尽管有很多机会可以随便在深夜的公园或者俱乐部钓一个床伴，他却一直没这么做过。用金钱和合同构建的保密规矩才让他感到安心。  
红头发，棕头发，白皮肤，浅黑皮肤，生雀斑的，肌肉发达的，数周时间Orm变着花样品尝和男人上床的滋味。Orm再没尝试过当承受的一方，他也严格拒绝亲吻嘴唇，绝对的规则给他一种仍对妻子保持忠诚的假象。  
服务少数人群的慈恩港收费并不太高，比起Orm以前办过的高级妓女案可谓亲民。他做的滴水不漏，连信用卡都看不出明显端倪。Mera貌似也没了生个女儿的兴趣，每天忙自己的事乐得自在，大多数晚上也赖在Otho卧室过夜。

某个开会的下午，检察院的同事，Mera，Vulko和岳父Nereus都聚集在办公室讨论下一步宣传方向，Orm西服暗袋的小手机震动起来。  
他借口走到后院，接起慈恩港接线员承诺过的电话。  
“嗯，是的，是我。”  
“没错，我之前联系过了。”  
“好......我会按时到的。”  
他结束短暂通话维持着自己一贯的严肃表情回到办公室。  
“是谁的电话？”Nereus紧盯Orm的脸。  
“FBI的调查员，他们说找到一个证人想让我见一下。”检察官挪开目光不去直视岳父审视的双眼。

周四下午四点，Orm将雪佛兰停靠在内侧角落的位置后，提着公文包走向约定的房间。

按完门铃等待的过程中，他习惯性含吮左手无名指，借助唾液的润滑摘下婚戒。  
门锁打开的咔哒声接着链条滑动的窸窣声响起。Orm忍不住深呼吸，克制自己即将见到“头牌top”的激动。  
白色的实木门向里拉开，Orm佯装镇定走进去，眼睛却在努力适应室内的光线。他微微仰起头，看见对方断开的眉毛，对上金色的眸子。  
半秒钟后，他突然转身，迅速拉开房间门，半个身子都晃了出去，却被一只强壮的手按住了放在门把上的右手。  
Orm缓缓转过头，眼神中的惊愕终于转换成了恐惧。  
“很高兴见到你，亲爱的Orvax。”

“Arthur Curry......”他把这个名字念得咬牙切齿。

男人缓慢簇起一个不怀好意的笑容，“真让我受宠若惊，你竟然知道我的名字，伟大的Orm Marius。”  
Orm在听到自己名字的瞬间慌张到有些颤抖，他再次拉了拉纹丝不动的房门。“你怎么在这儿......你是Conan？松开手，让我出去！你们的服务宗旨不应该是尊重客户要求吗？”

Arthur皱起眉，松开卡住Orm腕部的手。  
金发男人连忙重新压动门把拉开房门，却在房门刚打开到足够身体通过时，被猛然按住门板重重摔闭。  
Orm屏住呼吸，后背紧贴门板，脸边就是Arthur撑在门上的手臂。  
男人的脸逐渐凑近，近到呼吸都喷在Orm脸上。他藏在短胡须中的嘴巴一张一合。

“你不知道吧？他们将我看做机构最棒的男人，就是喜欢......我这点野蛮和霸道呢。”

 

TBC


End file.
